For the First Time
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie is taking a summer class in painting and singing. In one class she meets Shane Gray and in the other she meets his ex. Will she be able to keep her new summer romance secret, to avoid hurting her new best friend?
1. Preview

Mitchie Torres is an aspiring singer.

_Shows Mitchie on stage at her school singing her heart out as the crowd dance around her._

She is also a very talented painter.

_Shows Mitchie sitting in her back garden over looking the lake painting a picture._

When she takes classes during the summer for both of her passions she meets someone famous.

_Shows Mitchie walking through the small door and looking around the class to find Shane Gray sitting in there._

But she also meets his ex. Her new best friend.

_Shows Mitchie sitting next to a girl and they get chatting._

What happens when Shane takes an interest in her?

_Shows Shane leaning down and kissing Mitchie softly on the lips at the end of class._

Will she be able to keep the secret from her new best friend?

_Shows Mitchie pushing Shane behind a plant to avoid Kyri from seeing her with him._

Everything goes well until popular and jealous Louisa comes into the picture.

_Shows Louisa walking out of the toilets and seeing Shane and Mitchie kissing._

What happens when she plots a plan against her.

_Shows Louisa and her friends taking photo's of Shane and Mitchie kissing in the corridor and printing them out in secret._

Will the friendships and relationships survive?

_Shows Mitchie and Shane walking down the corridor to see pictures of them kissing everywhere. They look around to see Kyri standing horrified as she turns and runs out._

Find out in ...

For the First Time.

_Review and tell me what you think :) _


	2. New Beginnings

_Chapter One_

NEW BEGINNINGS

* * *

_"Mitchie, look at this booklet I found today. I know that we only just moved here but I think this would benefit you" Linda, her mother, said as she handed a glossy green booklet across the breakfast bench to her daughter._

_"What is it?" Mitchie asked as she swallowed her cereal and rested the silver spoon on the corner of her bowl._

_"It's a summer class programme. There are a range of different classes and it's a great way to make new friends" Her mother smiled as her daughter saw her two passion's both had classes on this summer._

_"This is great mum! Thank you so much" She thanked as she reached up, hugging her mum and squeezing her tightly before letting go and reading the booklet, head to toe. For this would be the best summer ever ..._

* * *

Adjusting the large over the top flower on her head Mitchie smiled as she looked up at the large glass building, shining in front of her. Many people around her were doing the same thing because this was a magnificent building and it took your breath away on first sight. Swallowing the nervous fluid that rose in her mouth she took her first step forward to where she would, hopefully, spend an amazing summer with new friends.

Mitchie had two passions in life. Singing and painting. This summer programme offered her the chance to take part in classes for both of these and she took the opportunity straight away, having called up and asked for a place.

Having just moved here from Hollywood she needed to make new friends before the summer started and this was an easy way to do this. It was going to be fun and she would enjoy it.

Slowly pushing open the clean blue door she saw a line of other students queuing up in front of a desk that seemed to be the sign in. Following the crowd she joined the back of the queue and pulled out her phone. She typed a quick message to her mum, letting her know she was hear before she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss? Are you going to college here? Because your in the queue for college sign in" A girl of about a year older than Mitchie asked before laughing and walking in front of her to the front desk.

Blushing a deep crimson colour Mitchie turned, her head down and walked swiftly away from the row of laughing teenagers and students and over to another desk, which was empty. She walked up and coughed gently, attracting the attention from the small lady swinging on her chair.

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" She asked as she adjusted the small round glasses on the end of her nose. The glasses emphasised her bright green eyes that had a happy glint in them and she smiled down at the petite lady.

"Hey, my names Mitchie Torres and i'm here for the summer classes" She explained watching as the lady smiled at her as she giggled slightly.

"Your the tenth person today who has been in that line over there. Bless. Right, go through that door and then there is a range of classes, it has the name on the door and a list of names of who's in each class. Just find your name and tick it off before walking in" She exclaimed, opening the door with a button. "Have fun".

After thanking the lady Mitchie adjusted her bag on her shoulder, slipper her phone away in the front pocket and walked down the corridor. There were hundreds of doors and hundreds of classes but no one around. Walking down she looked for her singing class which would be first. Finally having found the doors with _Singing Classes_stuck on with a bit of paper and blue tac she stopped, scanning the list for her name. There were many Lauren's and Cleo's on the list but only one Mitchie. Upon seeing her name she smiled and took a breath before pushing open the door slightly and what met her eyes shocked her entirely.

Since when was _Shane Gray _taking singing lessons at the local school? This was definitely going to be the _best _summer ever.

* * *

_Here's the first chapter of this story. Thank you to those of you who reviewed the preview :) I thankyou, he he. So please review this chapter and tell me if you like it :D Love. xx_


	3. First Class

_Chapter Two_

GREETINGS

(**when it comes to the song, listen on youtube and imagine Mitchie singing it)**

Having just opened the door Mitchie's eyes automatically fell on Shane Gray. He was a famous celebrity so she had no idea why he was in singing classes but I'm sure there would be some explanation before everyone began with the lesson. He looked away and turned back to the blonde hanging off his arm. She sighed.

No one had noticed Mitchie walk into the classroom which upset her a little, she was looking forward to making an entrance. Not that she was an attention seeker in any way. Scanning the class Mitchie noticed that it was mainly girls with only a few boys dotted in the corner. This made her feel more confident in a way because she never was one to be a natural beauty and personality kind of girl around the boys.

"Okay class, I see everyone is here. Take a spare seat and class shall begin" A young teacher called from the front of the class. She was pretty and had gorgeous black hair that went down to her lower back; the kind you see in shampoo adverts. She had bright green eyes and a small beauty spot above her lips on the left side. It was noticably that she had had a baby but she still had a nice figure and was a curvy women. After all, no man wants a bone do they?

Mitchie quickly walked to the nearest empty seat and sat down quietly, making sure that she didn't draw any attention to herself. Placing her bag on the floor gently she pulled out her note pad and bottle of water and placed them on the scratched wooden desk in front of her. Picking up the purple pen attached to the note pad she waited for the teacher to start; tapping her manicure finger on the desk she studied the classroom and the people in it.

A small group of around 5 boys were all squished together in the top left hand corner. Three had glasses on and the other two were reasonably good looking. It was evident they came here for the girls but all hope was lost when they realised Shane was in the class too. There was a huddle of around 9 girls pushing and bitching at each other to try and get to Shane but the blonde was definately the queen, she owned the class with her dispicable behaviour and rude attitude to others around her. That and the slagginess she portrayed. Around the class only a few others remained, many in pairs and some on there own like Mitchie.

"Okay people, quiet down" The teacher shouted from her desk. Standing up she came round to the front, her hands clasped together showing her neat and manicured finger nails. "My name is Mrs. Peterson and I am going to be your singing teacher for the next 4 weeks. To begin with we need to play a few games to get loosened up and get to know each other; this class is also for making new friends." Smiling widely she clapped her hands and began the process of making people stand up.

She walked up to Mitchie at the back and the three others standing up in the class faced the front as everyone else watched.

"You, I like you. The way you come across and your image, you can tell you have a good attitude too. You'll go a long way in this business if it's something you want to be a part of. What other class did you choose?" Mrs. Peterson asked sweetly.

"It's Mitchie and thank you. I took painting" Mitchie replied quietly but clearly.

"A true artist. Stand up and go the front, I want to hear you sing" She ordered and Mitchie nodded.

Looking around the class her deep brown eyes met everyone elses glares. Maybe this wasn't the place to make new friends but the stares that the other teens were giving her only gave her more confidence in herself. She was a good singer and she had the confidence to get up there and show them what she was made of. Screeching the chair backwards, the teens clapping filled the room and she smiled as she made her way to the front; self conciously pulling down on her shorts that she now felt were innapropriate. She walked slowly, not wanted to rush things and become over panicked and she heard one of the guys whistle when she walked past.

"Okay Mitchie, what are you going to sing for us today?" Miss asked from the back of the class.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to sing a Keri Hilson song? I can find the music on youtube for my backing?" Mitchie asked, not wanting to sing without some sort of distraction behind her.

"No it's okay, we have all the backing tracks you could need. Just go to the book shelf and you'll find Keri's backing tracks' under K" She explained before talking to the rest of the class.

Having found the track that she needed Mitchie slowly turned and walked to the CD player, placing the CD in gently she clicked through until she found the correct track. Number seven.

Taking a deep breath as the backing music started Mitchie smiled at Miss. P before she closed her eyes, feeling the music.

_Hopped up out the bed  
Turned my swag on  
Took A look in the mirror  
Said wassup (yeaaah)  
I'm gettin' money (oh)_

They told me round the hood  
(What they say?)  
Everytime they see me I look good (yeah)  
(Why?)  
I get money (yeah)

If you be hatin just be mad at yourself  
I bet you think this song is about, don't you (yeah)  
But I did it without you (yeah)

Said this is for them chicks who be handlin they business  
Got M ups to them hatas cause we to busy winnin  
You can't tell us nothin  
You can't tell me nothin  
If you ain't gettin money  
Then you ain't got nothin for me

Cause I be gettin paper like you wouldn't believe  
And I be gettin hatas like you wouldn't believe  
So wassup (yeah)  
Boy stop (yeah)

Swag ain't something you can wear on your neck  
You can buy you a chain but you can't buy respect  
I'm a walk it  
Like I talk it  
So you never forget

And if you get your swag on  
Let me hear you say  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
If you wake up in the mornin  
And you turn your swag on  
Let me hear you say  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Let Me hear you say  
Yeah Yeah Yeah

(Turn my swag on)

Hopped up out the bed  
Turned my swag on  
Took A look in the mirror  
Said wassup (yeaaah)  
I'm gettin' money (oh)

As the backing track finished Mitchie looked up, opening her eyes to see a smiling Mrs. Peterson staring back at her. Her neatly manicured hand now covering her mouth; looking around she noticed half of the girls gulped. The blonde one giggled and her friend who were pretending to be Mitchie and laughing. She glared at them and before feeling a stare from behind her as Shane switched off the music.

"Who are you?" He asked her in a slight whisper. She looked at him, confused before she noticed the shock and she smiled. "I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres".


End file.
